


Друзья

by escuadrilla



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Developing Friendships, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Morgan Stark-centric (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Tony Stark Lives
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escuadrilla/pseuds/escuadrilla
Summary: У Морган появился настоящий друг.
Relationships: Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Stephen Strange
Kudos: 12





	Друзья

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Плащ-челлендж в Stark, Strange & Co community

Перед тем, как постучать в дверь, папа сказал: только не приставай к Плащу, а то Док будет нервничать. Она и не приставала. Плащик сам! Протянул ей свой кончик, и она протянула руку в ответ и пожала — было бы невежливо не поздороваться. Это было как кормить с ладони Джеральда: приятно и немного щекотно, только у Джеральда мокрый и шершавый язык, а Плащик весь гладкий, а на воротнике чуть-чуть пушистый.

Воротник она уже потом потрогала, когда Плащик её катал.

А Док не нервничал. Он вообще оказался совсем не таким, каким папа его изображал. Папа здорово показывает разных людей, особенно Капитана Америку и дядю Енота, но Док не делал никаких смешных штук руками, просто раз — и вазочка с печеньем появилась на столе. И длиннющими непонятными словами он тоже не разговаривал. То есть сначала не разговаривал, когда угощал их с папой. А вот потом они стали говорить про радиацию. У папы болит рука с тех пор, как он сделал Щёлк, и голова болит, и он часто ложится спать днём — говорит, чтобы ей было не обидно спать днём одной, но обычно он просыпается позже неё, а иногда не просыпается до самого утра. У папы радиация, и Док колдует, чтобы она не делала папе хуже. 

Разговоры про радиацию ей не нравятся, хоть они и непонятные, — от них грустно, так что она незаметно ускользнула в коридор. Это ведь вежливо — не отрывать других людей от важных разговоров и не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания. Она нашла красивую комнату с витринами, похожую на древневосточные залы Метрополитен-музея. Папа говорил, что Док живёт как в музее, и вот тут он не ошибся. Она нашла красивую вазу, но когда дотронулась до неё, из вазы зашипело и засветилось. Она немножко испугалась, но тут прилетел Плащик и убрал вазу в шкаф, а ей показал волшебные окна, в которых постоянно менялись пейзажи. А потом Плащик её немного покатал. Летать — это так здорово! Как на ледянке кататься с горки, только горка не заканчивается. Папа никогда не катал её в броне, и мама тоже, хотя она просила. Но в то самое мгновение, когда Плащик поднял её под самый потолок, прибежали папа с Доком. И Док всё-таки занервничал, и папа занервничал. Они с Доком друг на друга немножко кричали, и папа ругался на магию, а ей снова стало грустно.

* * *

У папы с мамой есть друзья. Дядя Роуди, Хэппи и дядя Брюс с Наташей приезжают в гости, а дядя Енот звонит из космоса. И есть коллеги — это те, с кем не дружат, а только работают. Папа общается с коллегами через голографический интерфейс в экстренных случаях. А мама после Щёлка почти каждый день уезжает на работу — у неё коллег стало в два раза больше, и всем нужно дать задания.

У неё с друзьями как-то не задалось. Питера она видит редко: сначала у него было Кошмарное Время из-за экзаменов, потом — каникулы, и Питер всё-таки почти совсем взрослый. В садике, когда она туда ходила, с друзьями тоже не сложилось. Гарри дрался, Николь и Сара дружили только друг с другом, Лиза сказала: у нас ничего не выйдет, мы с тобой слишком разные. До Щёлка она дружила с Томми, но теперь он на неё обижался за то, что её папа вернул его папу, и его папа часто кричал на его маму. Она попыталась объяснить Томми, что на самом деле Исчезнувших вернул дядя Брюс, а папа сделал так, чтобы не исчезло вообще-вообще всё, но Томми даже не стал её слушать.

Наверное, в садике у неё просто коллеги. Она очень старалась не плакать, когда утром мама отвозила её туда перед работой, но однажды у неё не получилось не плакать. Мама пообещала найти ей другой садик, но папа сказал, что она может оставаться дома вместе с ним. Папа с мамой немного поспорили, но папа её убедил. Так что теперь они с ним каждый день вместе занимаются кучей интересных вещей: читают книжки, строят что-нибудь в гараже, гуляют по лесу, когда у папы много сил, а вечером готовят что-нибудь особенное к ужину, когда возвращается мама. 

Они с папой больше не ездили к Доку в его музей — наверное, из-за неё, и Док сам приходит к ним домой каждую неделю, чтобы лечить папу от радиации. Папа долго лежит на диване с закрытыми глазами, а Док держит руки у него над головой и грудью, и руки у него светятся. После этого папа каждый раз становится чуть-чуть веселее, и голова у него больше не кружится. Док появляется из светящегося круга — портала. Трогать портал папа не разрешает. Зато Плащик теперь — её друг. Пока Док колдует над папой, они с Плащиком играют или читают про Гарри Поттера. Плащику трудно управляться с мелкими деталями, и она вытащила для него свой детский конструктор: она строит большой замок, а Плащик ставит кубики друг на друга, чтобы получились башенки для крепостной стены. А ещё они играют с её котёнком Пончиком. Они с мамой подобрали его в городе. Сначала Пончик был худеньким и слабым, а когда окреп, оказался прыгучим и ужасно любопытным.

С Пончиком она, конечно, была сама виновата. Упустила его из виду, когда показывала Плащику свою новую палатку во дворе, а Пончик убежал к озеру и забрался на дерево — самое высокое, на котором качели. Забрался и залез в дупло. Раньше там жили белки, но этим летом она их не видела — наверное, у белок после Щёлка тоже кто-то вернулся, и им понадобилось дупло попросторнее. Пончик в это дупло провалился и пищал громко и жалобно. Плащик его достать не мог — для него дупло слишком узкое. Она хотела попросить Плащика, чтобы он её поднял и она сама просунула туда руку, но папа просил её никогда больше не летать, и поэтому она полезла на дерево сама. И упала с ветки. То есть не упала — Плащик её поймал. Она даже испугаться не успела. А вот папа испугался. А Док открыл в дупло маленький портал. Перепуганный Пончик выпрыгнул ему прямо на руки и долго не отцеплялся, и Док его успокаивал. Папа почему-то сказал, что берёт все свои слова про магию обратно. Наверное, какие-то плохие слова были.

* * *

У папы больше нет радиации. Док её всю из папы вытащил, и папе больше не больно. Спать днём он перестал, а из солидарности теперь просто работает с Пятницей у неё в комнате, когда она спит.

Док больше не приходит, и она сильно скучает по Плащику. И по Доку, в общем-то, тоже. Он всегда приносил ей что-нибудь вкусное и подробно отвечал на все её вопросы о магических существах и о других измерениях. Так что она попросила папу, чтобы они поехали к Доку в гости просто так. Папа сначала отказывался: Док, мол, очень занятой человек и вряд ли будет рад, если его оторвут от работы. Она сказала: наоборот, мама ведь всегда радуется, когда они её отрывают — присылают смешные фотографии, звонят поболтать или даже организовывают Большое Похищение: приезжают в город, забирают её с работы пораньше и идут в парк гулять и есть мороженое. Папа сказал: мама — это другое. Она спросила: значит, Док — просто коллега, а не друг? Папа погрустнел и ответил: ни то ни другое, слишком уж они разные люди. 

Папа очень умный, но не всегда. Пришлось разъяснить ему, что никакие они с Доком не разные. Во-первых, они оба страшно любят говорить по-научному и наверняка друг друга поймут. Во-вторых, они одинаково закатывают глаза, когда кто-нибудь говорит что-то, что они считают глупым. В-третьих, папа хитрит, когда говорит, что терпеть не может магию — она сама слышала, как он перед приходом Дока просил Пятницу записать на видео, как открывается портал, и потом сказал ей построить модель, но у Пятницы плохо получилось, потому что не хватает данных. Разве не проще попросить самого Дока, чтобы он поделился данными? Доку нравится объяснять. А в-четвёртых, они оба добрые и спасают людей.

Папа очень глубоко закатил глаза, но на следующий день они напекли кексов и поехали в гости.

Когда Плащик при встрече обернулся вокруг неё и чуть-чуть поднял в воздух, ни папа, ни Док не нервничали. Наоборот, даже засмеялись.


End file.
